Afeksi
by Scarletsky4748
Summary: Cara filosofis Akashi Seijuuro dalam menunjukan afeksi pada sang kekasih.


**Afeksi**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: it'f fluff and plotless lol and ofc typo.**

 **Enjoy!!**

.

.

.

Dua puluh delapan tahun, Akashi Seijuuro yang terkenal sebagai putra tunggal Akashi Corp., jenius diusianya, setan untuk teman-temannya, dan tiran untuk beberapa bawahannya, punya cara tersendiri untuk menunjukkan afeksi pada sang kekasih.

Dalam hal ini, sang kekasih bernama Kise Ryouta. Pemilik rambut pirang, iris mata berwarna kecoklatan dan wajah kesukaan para wanita, tampan. Dan yang pasti, dia adalah orang yang telah menjerat hati seroang Akashi tanpa belas kasihan (Hal yang tidak akan diungkapkan Akashi secara gamblang, ngomong-ngomong. Mau ditaruh kemana harga dirinya kalau dia yang dulu melirik sebelah mata pada kata cinta kini benar-benar takluk pada sesorang karena cinta).

Pada umumnya, dan kesehariannya, setelah lewat sebulan awal masa dimabuk cinta, Akashi bukan jenis orang yang dengan aktif mengecek atau mengumbar rasa kasih sayangnya semenit sekali. Dalam sehari, jumlah chatnya dengan Kise biasanya tidak lebih dari 20-30 pesan, ketika pasangan lain biasanya bisa 'ngobrol' sampai ratusan pesan di aplikasi chatting. Afeksinya lebih berbentuk langsung pada sentuhan atau pada beberapa puisi-puisi lama yang kadang susah dipahami Kise sendiri. Kadang, afeksinya dalam bentuk hal yang lebih random; hadiah-hadiah kecil dan kencan dadakan. Di beberapa kesempatan lain, Akashi akan menyampaikan afeksinya dalam kisah mitologi, kata-kata bijak, dan sentuhan di bawah mata.

Sebagai pecinta, Akashi tidak ragu untuk mengutarakan kasihnya pada si pirang (pada takar yang tidak terlalu berlebihan, tentu saja). Apalagi, ketika mereka sedang berdua, di kamar, jauh dari keramaian dunia dan tuntunan pekerjaan.

Jemarinya menyelinap di antara helai rambut milik si pirang. Sementara Kise memeluk pinggangnya dan menenyembunyikan wajahnya pada katun halus yang jadi bahan kaosnya. Si pirang itu agaknya sedang terbelit stress. Menjadi seorang pilot memang melelahkan apalagi dengan dibebani tanggung jawab untuk rute jauh. Kise baru kembali setelah minggu lalu dia membawa terbang sebuah pesawat bertipe airbush ke Washington D.C.. Jet lag dan mood yang melandanya membuat pria itu lebih sensitif dan melankolik dari biasanya.

Akashi perlahan menangkup tangan Kise dalam gengamannya dan membubuhkan sebuah ciuaman lembut di pergelangan tangan si pirang. Kise mengintip kekasihnya itu dari sudut matanya yg lelah dan mengusap wajahnyan sekali lagi pada kaus si rambut merah.

"Kenapa Seicchi, suka sekali mencium pergelangan tanganku?"

Akashi tidak langsung menjawab, sebuah tawa kecil menyelinap keluar sebagai jeda. "Apa itu aneh untukmu?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Kise menggelang pelan. "It feels good." Si pirang bergumam dalam bisikan.

Sekali lagi, Akashi mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di pergelangan tangan Kise, kemudian di buku-buku jarinya. Senntuhan penuh afeksi itu berpindah ke daerah di bawah mata, lalu ke puncak hiding si pirang, dan terakhir, di bibir. Semua sentuhan itu dilakukan dengan komposisi yang sama, ringan, perlahan, tidak tergesa-gesa, dan membuai. Kise menarik nafas dalam-dalam setelah bibir mereka terpisah dan Akashi kembali mengusap dan menyisir rambutnya.

Si pirang mengerat pelukannya di sekitar pinggang Akashi atas semua afeksi itu.

"Seicchi..."

Akashi menyematkan satu lagi kecupan sayang di puncak kepala si pirang. "Hidupmu, berharga untukku, Ryouta." Ujarnya memulai dengan mata terpejam dan dua

tangan yang melingkar di tubuh sang kekasih. Akashi kemudian mengelus lembut permukaan pipi si pirang lembut. "Ada tiga tempat yang dianggap rawan dan merupakan tempat antara hidup dan mati, selain jantung. Kepala, leher dan pergelangan tangan."

Mata mereke bertemu, keingintahuan memancara dari dua manik coklat itu dan Akashi tidak punya keraguan untuk melanjutkan. Karena Kise Ryouta perlu tahu.

"Di pergelangan tangan ada pembuluh darah arteri yang berhubungan langsung dengan jantung. Urat nadi disini," diusapnya pergelangan tangan si pirang kemudian dikecupnya sekali lagu tempat denyut tanda kehidupan menyapanya, "adalah pertanda kehidupan."

Kise terenyuh, dia tertawa kecil sembari menyembunyikan senyum yang mengebang di wajah. "Seicchi... Aishiteru-ssu," bisiknya tulus.

Akashi tersenyum lalu mengusap permukaan pipi si pirang. Dia mendaratkan ciuman lembut di pipi yang kering itu.

Ketika Kise akhirnya terlelap dalam tidurnya, Akashi mengusap bagian di bawah mata si pirang yang tersembunyi dalam kelopak mata. Dan dalam kesunyian malam, dia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan selamat malam di sana, untuk air mata Kise yang tidak bisa ia seka. Kemudian, digenggamnya tangan si pirang untuk membubuhkan sentuhan lembut di pergelangan tangan itu, sekali lagi dan berkali-kali lagi di kemudian hari.

Karena Kise Ryouta adalah entitas penting dalam hidupanya, dan mengutip penggalan puisi kesukaannya, Kise Ryouta adalah hidup yang membuatnya punya alasan untuk menjejak dunia lebih lama lagi.

.

.

.

Then seek not, sweet, the "If" and "Why"

I love you now until I die.

For I must love because I live

And life in me is what you give.

\- Because She Would Ask Me Why I Loved Her, Christopher John Brennan

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: It's the first time I try to upload with the app, so I'm sorry if the format is unappealing, ku sendiri ragu bakal gimana hasilnya. Mau upload sama Monochrome dari laptop tapi inet ku gak nyambung pas dipake tethering jadi ya ugh. Thank you for reading!


End file.
